Happy Endings
by Writing4thesoul
Summary: When buffy is depressed and lonely she starts hanging around spike...hate grows to like..and then to love!! What happens when Drusilla gets jealous of Buffy??? Spuffy goodness! and S/D friendship. PLEASE R&R!!
1. Empty

Happy Endings.  
  
  
  
All the characters in this novel don't belong to me.they belong to our wonderful Joss Whedon (lucky SOB) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The sunshine landed on Buffy Summers' delicate face and awoke her. She sighed deeply knowing her sister Dawn (who has recently become her best friend) was at school and Willow was in England visiting Giles. Xander was off working and Anya was also working. The only person who was left was..Spike. She shook the thought from her head and sighed deeply. Wow. Yet another day I'm left alone, all bad moody feeling sorry for myself. The truth was, Buffy was depressed. After she came back from heaven-or wherever she was, the only time she was truly happy, the only time she forgot about her problems was when she was with Spike. Buffy knew the only reason to that was the sex; it wasn't as if she actually cared for him. Granted he did have those moments where he could always make her smile, and how he loved her more than anything in the world..Hell, he even went through torture to get his soul back for her! Maybe Spike wasn't such a bad guy. Wait wait wait wait wait.. She thought. Spike, the same guy who tried to kill me and my friends numerous times? Yeah what a great pal he is. She glanced at the phone next to her bed and for a small instant, had an idea to call him. But she immediately dismissed it considering the fact that he didn't have a phone and she wasn't that desperate.  
  
As Buffy sauntered downstairs to the living room, she glanced at the clock. 12:30. She sighed frustratingly. Dawn's school doesn't let out until 3 and then she's going over to Janice's to spend the night..it being Friday and all. She moved closer to the couch, stopping at the coffee table to pick up the remote. Once she had the remote she sat down on the brick red sofa, turned on the TV and channel surfed. It's the same thing on every channel! Love. UGH!! They put love on this earth just to torture me didn't they? She clicked the Television set off and picked up the phone to her left.  
  
"Hello, Sunnydale High School, Brenda speaking." A polite and shy voice on the other line had greeted her.  
  
"This is an urgent phone call from Dawn's guardian; I need to speak with her.uh.urgently." Smooth. Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
After she had left, elevator music came on and Buffy got lost in it, thinking about many things. Minutes later Dawn was on the phone, sounding worried.  
  
"Buffy? Is something wrong? Is it Willow? Or Xander? Or anyone? What happened?!"  
  
"Nothing happened Dawnie, settle down." Then she put on her best child- like voice, "Dawnnnnn I'm bored. Can we play the whole 'Oh no! Family crisis!' thing?"  
  
Dawn snickered. "No Buff, I have a test. And it's not my fault you're bored! If you're desperate, go visit Spike."  
  
The sound of his name made Buffy shudder. "Thanks but no thanks. Go do the test thing. I'll see you tomorrow, love you." Buffy hung up the phone, disappointed. She buried her hands in her head and started to cry. No. Don't do this to yourself! Everything will be just fine! She got up and decided to do the very last thing she wanted to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy kicked open the door after being ignored with her knocking several times. She went over to the bed where he was sleeping and looked down at him. He looked peaceful and human, angelic almost. Her eyes traveled down to his chest. Nice body. She thought. Ewwww!!! He doesn't have a nice body! It's old and EW! Just as she turned around to walk off, he woke up.  
  
"Slayer." He said. His voice was groggy from just waking up, but the British accent never failed to sound dashing and sexy. EW! Spike is not sexy!!  
  
"Hello Spike." She turned around and smiled.  
  
TBC...  
  
Wowzers, not really my best work..although; I'm not a very good fan fic writer. But you could always review it!! REMEMBER: the more reviews.the better the story!! 


	2. Hello Spike

"Bloody hell, what are you doing here? It's 1 in the soddin afternoon. You know I don't like to get my shag on until the sun sets. Or at LEAST wait until after dinner."  
  
She looked at him, disgusted. "Spike, you're such a pig. I don't even know why you try." She twirled around and headed towards the door.  
  
Spike ran after her and turned her back around to face her. "No I'm not a pig, just a vampire with a man's equipment. And you try because I'm the only one who will take the bloody abuse from you, listen to you and still try to help you. Now I know it isn't easy for you to come here, I know you must have a reason for your visit, so alright then luv, out with it."  
  
Her eyes started tearing up, he was right. He's the only one to endure her abuse. But she swallowed her sadness and made something up. "I'm borrrreeeeddd."  
  
He laughed. "Well come on in then, I might not be the most exciting bloke in all of Sunnydale, but I'm all you got for now. How's my Lil Bit?"  
  
"She's fine; she ditched me for the school thing. Kind of a major diss towards me."  
  
He snickered and she shot him a dirty look. "Don't worry luv, not laughing at you. Just with you."  
  
"Funny, I don't recall me laughing."  
  
"Your off your bird Goldilocks, because I distinctly remember you laughing."  
  
"You are so strange Spike."  
  
"I know bad habit, can I get you something? Something to drink?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
He went over to his mini fridge, bent over and looked in. When he saw the contents of the fridge, he wrinkled his face up. "Uh.Blood, blood, blood.Scotch.Blood and OH! Wait no.Just old milk. Sorry pet, nothing to drink." They both sat down on his couch and he turned the TV on. Passions, she should have known. Only his favorite show. As soon as he turned the TV on, the camera cut to a pair of young, love birds sharing a passionate kiss. Buffy exhaled deeply, disgusted, and rolled her eyes. Spike got the message.  
  
"Aw, boy trouble my lovely?"  
  
"That's the problem.No. No boys to have trouble with."  
  
"So the Slayer's lonely without a little love puppet eh?"  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Spike?" The blond slayer said with hate in her eyes.  
  
"That you finally don't have a lil git following you around every bloody place you go, you're not so peachy anymore. I now know that what you did to me was wrong. You used me Buffy. I didn't understand until now. The whole soul thing changed me. I can tell right from wrong now. I'm not your little lap dog anymore. But I do still love you, more than anything in this world in fact. And I can smell the sorrow and loneliness on you from miles away. I may not be a man, but I'm the closest thing you got to something that actually understands you."  
  
Buffy looked down and her face flushed ferociously. "Spike, what I did to you was wrong, I admit it. But what do you want me to say to that? Do you want me to run into your arms and tell you I love you? I can't. I don't think I'll ever be able to love you. I know you're not dead inside, you have the spark, you're a changed vamp-" She thought for a second. "Man, Spike, you're a changed man. You gained my trust, but you'll never gain my love."  
  
"And why the hell not?!" He shouted and grabbed her arm. Flashes of "the night" popped into both of their heads. Spike ripped her clothes and tried to make her 'Feel it.' That night when Spike tried to rape her has been haunting every ones mind. Spike fell onto his knees and started to sob. Buffy was still standing and had burning tears running down her eyes. Finally, she broke the silence.  
  
"Do you still wonder why I could never love you?" She asked with not so much hate, as grief in her heart. Who knows where their relationship would be at this very moment if he hadn't had tried to rape her. He was closest thing to a man now, but every time he touched her, even if it is for a brief moment, she gets a flashback and it ends with tears.  
  
Buffy couldn't take it any longer so she headed towards the door and as soon as she reached for the door knob Spike started sobbing louder. "Don't leave me Buffy, please. The ghosts still haunt me. Never alone am I. I try to be a man. It upsets me when you scurry off and dash away like a little mouse. I feed off of mice ya know?"  
  
The vampire looked up at Buffy and saw the look on her face and then realized what he had said. He went into the corner and grabbed a brick and started bashing himself in the head with it.  
  
Buffy ran to stop him. "Spike NO! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I said a bad thing to my love. Hurt her. Must be punished. Bad deeds don't go unpunished." He looked over to his left and started screaming. "As I told you before you stupid git, I can bloody well here you so, STOP SCREAMING!!" The torn vampire then buried his head in his hands and started crying harder. Buffy grabbed his hand and put it on her heart.  
  
"Spike, listen to me. You feel this? This heart is beating because of you. You saved me many times. More recently, you saved me from myself. All the good you do overrides the bad. It overrides the bad because it takes a bigger and better man to do good. It's easy to be evil, but you're not. You've overcome the demons inside of you. Even when they try to take you back and claim you again, you fight for it. I see you struggle."  
  
"How can you say man? I am not a man. I will never be a man."  
  
"You are the manliest person I know."  
  
"Well that doesn't say much. Providing the fact you hang out with the Whelp. He's about the girliest man I've ever seen in my life. Alive or undead."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Welcome back." He nodded back at her and she hugged him. Then thought about what he said about Xander. "And for your information..Xander isn't girly. He's just..very..uh..sensitive!"  
  
"Well at least he's not a bloody poof. Be very proud of your dorky sensitive girly man."  
  
She laughed again but then had a serious face. She was about to do something that she know she shouldn't do but she felt she had to.  
  
"Spike, I don't like you living here. How's about you stay with me? So you're not alone. I see you when you're upset and I don't like it. So please? Stay with me?"  
  
He just nodded.  
  
TBC....  
  
Please tell me what you think!!!! My deepest apologies for the short chapters. I promise that once the ball gets rolling, they'll get longer. PLEASE R&R!!! thank you for those who have already reviewed. Remember.more reviews.better story!! 


	3. Sing a little song

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Well, it was as normal as a slayer's life could get. After Spikes little breakdown, he was very weary and needed to take a nap. As Buffy watched TV and sat on one side of the couch Spike slept on the floor. After about an hour he awoke from a nightmare, she couldn't really understand what he was saying but from what she actually understood, it was of his past.  
  
"Bloody William, I am. I hurt people. They haunt my dreams. Dreams belong in the head, no where else. The past belongs in the past but ends up in the dreams. WHY DO THEY HAUNT ME? I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." Spike started to cry. Buffy grabbed him and pulled him up to her. She put his head in her lap and started to play with his hair until he fell asleep. She fell asleep right after him.  
  
When the both of them woke up, it was nighttime and Spike didn't even remember what happened when he woke up, or how he got in her lap. Buffy didn't say anything, she didn't want him to go all loony again.  
  
"So..Now that we're roomies, in the sense where we're NOT sharing a room. What do you want to do tonight?"  
  
Spike looked very surprised that this beautiful blond creature wanted anything to do with him.much less go out somewhere with him.  
  
"Uhh, your choice luv. Wait no never mind my choice, I know where to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally when Spike stopped walking, they had clearly reached their destination. Buffy looked up at the building's sign.  
  
"The Bronze?" She said disappointedly. "Sorry but I've already Bronzed it up. Been there done that."  
  
"Well pet, they've added a new addition to the Bronze."  
  
"And that would be."  
  
"Karaoke" A sly smirk slid across Spikes face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ INSIDE THE BRONZE:  
  
"So luv, will you be singing tonight?"  
  
"A world of no." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"What if I were to sing first?"  
  
"I guess if 'William the Bloody Awful Poet' were to sing, I'd give it a go. Well that and after a few shots of tequila." Buffy giggled.  
  
After they both picked out their songs, they sat and waited for the DJ to call them up on stage. While the Slayer and the Vampire were sitting, they didn't speak. Usually, they looked each other in the eyes and then looked down at the ground, embarrassed.  
  
Finally, Spike was called up.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, William!" The DJ announced. Buffy was surprised that Spike used his real name instead of just usual.Spike. I guess I'm not out with Spike, I'm out with William. Buffy thought.  
  
When Spike/William got on stage and looked around he felt heat through out his whole body and for the first time in weeks he was happy that he was a vampire and his embarrassment wouldn't show.  
  
"This song is dedicated to someone very special. You know who you are luv." He looked down at Buffy and she looked down at the ground.  
  
Nice job William, Spike inside of him said. You got the bloody slayer all embarrassed. Nice job you damn poof.  
  
Shut up! William screamed at Spike.  
  
You should have let me handle it.  
  
Don't worry, I-We'll get her.  
  
Well we better.  
  
Then William/Spike started to sing  
  
(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
  
See, baby I, apologize  
  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
  
If you really love me then why are you leavin me  
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know what to do)  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can touch you  
  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can hold you  
  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can see you again  
  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
  
To keep thinkin of, yeahhh  
  
And now I know I need you each and every day  
  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd u leave me, why (why, why, why, why)  
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (just to think)  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby  
  
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) but I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)  
  
Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can hold you  
  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can see you, if I can see you)  
  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
  
I'd go crazy  
  
After the lights went down and Spike stopped singing, the crowd roared with applause. That wasn't what Spike cared about. He searched the crowd to find Buffy's face to find her sitting down with tears in her eyes. Oh no, not hardly helpful. Spike thought  
  
He walked over to Buffy. She just looked at him for a minute. She was positively glowing with energy.  
  
"Was that for me?" She asked earnestly.  
  
He nodded, waiting for her to punch him or for her to run out like she had done many times before.  
  
She didn't run. She just looked at him for a second more, trying to figure him out and then jumped in his arms and gave him the biggest hug either Spike or William has ever received. Even with Buffy and Spikes time together, they've never actually hugged. This was the first time where contact was made that was not unpleasant, or just for Buffy's pleasure.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause to Buffy Summers!" The crowd cheered and she looked at Spike and he just nodded as she went on stage.  
  
"Forgive me, I'm a little nervous." She replied, shaking. "The only reason I did this was because I made a promise to a friend."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy with his mouth wide open. Friends? The thought. Yes!!! Inside of him was cheering and shouting but on the outside he was calm and collected.  
  
"Oh wow, I just realized how much I hate public speaking..and singing. Here goes."  
  
All the while Buffy was singing, she stared right into Spike's eyes.  
  
How can I let you know  
  
How much you mean to me  
  
I know sometimes you wonder why  
  
Are you the one that I need  
  
As sure as I breathe  
  
You are the one for me  
  
And I want you to know  
  
  
  
You fill my heart with love  
  
My tears with joy  
  
And now and forever  
  
I'm yours  
  
With everything you do  
  
Makes my dreams come true  
  
With all of my heart  
  
I'm yours  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
You're always on my mind  
  
The thought of you brings happiness  
  
Inside I know that I am yours  
  
But there's so much more to say  
  
There's something that I got to tell you  
  
So you know that I care, baby  
  
  
  
When I think about you, baby  
  
Joy comes over me  
  
And when I close my eyes boy  
  
Your face is all I see  
  
Your eyes tell me that I'm yours  
  
And there's something that I got to tell you  
  
So you know that I care  
  
  
  
  
  
The lights went down and again the crowd roared with applause. Buffy went and sat down next to Spike who looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Right then." He said. "You did great Buffy. Um. Let's go home. We can do something there."  
  
Buffy just looked at Spike and nodded.  
  
What in the bloody hell is her problem? He thought. Oh damn. I have something in my teeth don't I? I'm going to cry if it's a blood stain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Buffy's door, Spike was about to go inside.  
  
"Wait." Buffy said.  
  
He looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Before we go in, I want to thank you. For dedicating that song to me. I know it wouldn't have meant much to anyone else, but I've been feeling different recently.Lonely. And you just made that disappear when you were on stage singing. And-" She started tearing up. "It took a real friend to actually get on stage and try and make me feel better."  
  
Inside of Spike's mind, he was cheering and whistling yet again. But on the outside he just looked at her with a half smile.  
  
"Oh luv, who said the song was dedicated to you?"  
  
They both laughed and she punched his arm. Then she headed in the house. Behind her back Spike rubbed his arm and mouthed "OW"  
  
"I saw that." Buffy said.  
  
"Well it hurt."  
  
"Get in here you big baby."  
  
"I'm telling my mummy." Spike stepped inside.  
  
As soon as she shut the door a figure stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in a red velvet Victorian dress. She had raven black hair and deep red lips.  
  
"So the slayer has stolen my Spikey?" She looked in the window of the two playing Scrabble.  
  
"I'll show that slayer who's Spikey he is. The stars have something very special planned for her. It's in the stars. I see it." She laughed deeply. "Bring your mummy and the kiddies. It's going to be a show."  
  
TBC...  
  
Dun dun dunnnnn. Hehe. So what did you think? Read and review. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya'll. 


	4. Belong

A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN QUITE SOME TIME. MY GRANDFATHER PASSED AWAY AND I SLIPPED INTO A BIT OF DEPRESSION AND DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE. ME AND MY GRANDPA WERE VERY CLOSE. HE ALWAYS LOVED MY WRITING. BUT I FIGURE THIS IS WHAT HE WOULD WANT ME TO DO. SO I'M GOING TO WRITE ON. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY GRANDPA. IM GUNNA MISS HIM. PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT THIS STORY TO BE AS GOOD AS IT CAN BE.  
  
"Alright," Spike sighed, thinking of his next move deeply. "Hm.OH!" Buffy jumped a little startled of Spike's sudden outburst.  
  
"Jeez, took you long enough." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh hush your mouth. T-e-l-l-y, telly!" he laughed deeply. "I win! You lose! I beat the Slayer!"  
  
"You so cheated!! You can't use slang! Telly is slang! I win because you cheat! Cheater!"  
  
"I am appalled that you would think I would actually cheat!"  
  
"Well then be appalled, because you cheated!" Buffy stared at him.  
  
"Why I oughta." Spike growled.  
  
"No, bad dog." She laughed hard at her own joke. Spike jumped across the table and pounced on her. He started tickling the Slayer vigorously.  
  
"Hey not funny! SO not funny! Stop!" She screamed rolling around on the floor laughing.  
  
"Not until you admit that I won!" Spike continued to tickle her. Buffy then swung her leg around him and put all her weight in her arms. The next thing spike knew, Buffy had strattled him, pinning his arms and legs.  
  
Buffy giggled. "Never."  
  
Spike chuckled, he was amused. Buffy gave him a, 'what the hell are you laughing at?' look. "I win."  
  
Buffy was confused. "How do you win?"  
  
"Because you pinned me!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and just simply said, "bite me."  
  
"Gladly love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After many hours of running around the house and tickling each other, the new found friends were sitting on the couch, both very worn out. Spike was the first to speak; he needed a question answered that was bothering him all night.  
  
"Buffy?" "Yeah?" "When you said that the song was dedicated to 'a friend' was it me?" "Yeppers..why?" She craned her neck to look at his puzzled face. "Am I your friend? I mean do you consider us friends?"  
  
Buffy took a minute to soak the deepness of his question in. There were many ways of answering it, but she needed the answer to be very clear, direct and something that wouldn't lead to giving Spike hope about the two of them.  
  
"Yes, friends. I may not be able to stand you at times.well.most times. But we're friends. I tell you everything, you were the first person I told about me being pulled out of heaven. Even though I worried about what my other friends would do, I knew that you would take it all in and listen to me. No extra wig. Isn't that what a friend is?"  
  
"I guess so. You and the Niblet are the only friends I've ever had. And I don't think that Niblet has taken too keen a liking for me in recent days. I miss her. Talking to her. I would always tell her everything. She was my escape rout."  
  
Buffy was hurt. "Why didn't you talk to me about it."  
  
"Would you have listened?"  
  
She frowned a little. "I guess not."  
  
They sat a moment in silence just staring at the walls. Spike looked up at Buffy, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Whas wrong Luv?" He asked. Spike was really concerned about Buffy, she has been really depressed recently and that's not good for Slaying. Or the mind.  
  
"I've been a really horrible person haven't I?" She asked with the tears stinging her eyes. What have I done? She thought.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow, confused about what to do. His mind was telling him to let her cry and try to say something to make her smile.But his heart was singing a completely different tune. He let his heart decide. Spike picked Buffy up and placed her gently in his lap, rubbing his thumb over the shapes of her cheeks.  
  
"No luv, I don't know of a better person that's ever walked this earth. You save the world many times. You gave your life up for your sister. You looked past the beast and saw the man.and played Scrabble with him. I don't love Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
  
Buffy frowned and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I love Buffy Anne Summers." He returned the gaze. They sat silently, just staring at each other, taking the moment in. While Buffy stared into the deep blue of Spike's eyes, she began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Why did she feel so much resentment for Spike? Why did she dispise him? Was it so she would make herself never fall in love with another vampire. No, Spike's hardly a vampire. He's just a man allergic to the sun and addicted to blood.  
  
"And then," Buffy mumbled quietly, "there are some moments where I think." She stopped, realizing what she had started to say.  
  
"You think what?" Spike was eager to hear what his love had to say.  
  
"I think that us being friends.Isn't enough. Very few people have treated me as good and as sincere as you treat me. Thank you."  
  
Buffy reached up and kissed Spike on his forehead without hesitation. She couldn't believe what she had done. She spoke her heart for once. Let Buffy Anne Summers out. She usually hid behind the Slayer, the un-feeling, un-emotional personality. But with the Slayer, comes the girl. The past few hours showed Buffy what she had been missing. Her missing link. She had forgotten about vampires, forgotten about Slaying and just worried about things normal girls worried about. Guys, friends and family. For once in her life, she felt as if she was closer to being complete. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh wow.She kissed me..Not passionate, I'll grant you.but a kiss. Does this mean our relationship is moving on? Oh god, here comes hope again. Friends, Just friends.Man.Look at her there. She is priceless. I would go thru all of my torture again if I could feel for one more second, the sincerest, the happiness, the gratitude.I think I even felt love.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awkward silence. Buffy yawned and looked at the clock, noticing that it was 3am. "Wow, Spike, I'm tired. We talked all day..and I didn't dust you yet! 3 points for Spike."  
  
"What can I say? I'm skilled. Oh.Where am I gunna sleep?"  
  
"The couch."  
  
"Um..Luv, normally I'd be happy to sleep here on the couch but when the sunrises? And when Bit comes home she'll be opening the door. And I've grown quite fond of the undead. I'll sleep in the basement."  
  
"You will not!! Um..You can have my bed."  
  
Spike was confused. First, after months of not talking, she shows up unannounced, then, calls Spike her friend, and THEN gives up her bed! He felt as if his head were spinning.  
  
"You will not. I'll sleep on the floor of your room."  
  
"You haven't slept at a decent place for a while, I insist. Sleep in my bed, or I stake you."  
  
Spike raised his scared eyebrow, and was looking ever so sexy. "Oh, so back to that again."  
  
Buffy threw a pillow at him, hard. Using her Slayer strength and nearly taking his head off. "Pig." She teased.  
  
After a couple of minutes of playful banter, they headed upstairs. Buffy gave Spike some of her ex's, Riley's, old PJs. He always brought them over, but never wore them. Spike disappeared into the bathroom and changed while Buffy stayed in her room and changed.  
  
Buffy's pajama's were tiny scarlet silk Victoria's Secret shorts, and a matching spaghetti strapped top.  
  
Spike came out of the bathroom and just stared at Buffy, who was also staring right back at him. He came out in baggy sweatpants and a black muscle top beater. The vampire's muscles tensed up and flexed at the site of Buffy. The slayer shuddered at the sight of Spike's rippling muscles.  
  
"Well Spike...Goodnight." Buffy said. Spike climbed into her bed and Buffy just stood there staring down at him.  
  
"Are you going to just stare or are you gunna get in?" He asked. "No dirtiness, I promise. I just can't stand taking the bed away from you. Either hop in, or I'm in the basement. I feel bad."  
  
"Don't feel bad. Hey..Friends right? Me and Willow shared beds and she likes girls!"  
  
"Bad images Slayer."  
  
"Oh..Right..Sorry."  
  
Buffy jumped in the bed pulling the covers to her shoulders.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?" Spike replied drowsily.  
  
"Do you snore?"  
  
He giggled at the innocent of her question. "No one has been in the position to tell me in a long time."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight luv."  
  
That night was the best sleep Spike had ever had in centuries. He finally felt like he belonged. 


	5. Mums the Word

A/N: HEY YA'LL! WELL I'M POSTING AGAIN *CHEER* I'VE BEEN A LITTLE OUT OF IT WITH SCHOOL AND ALL BUT I'M BACK IN THE GAME!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!   
  
Spike was the first to wake up. He looked over, wondering if he was dreaming. Thats when he saw his angelic queen. Buffy layed there, silently. Her golden hair was tossed over her pillow. Spike's only wish was that he could freeze that moment. That perfect moment. Although he was in heaven, he had to move. Spike wanted to give his goddess something, for all the hospitality. 'hell even if she was beating my bloody arse, i still would want to give her the world.' He thought to himself. He got up from the bed and walked to the stairs, slowing as he saw Dawn looking up at him. A look of dissaproval stained her face.   
  
"So didja stay the night?" She asked. Shrugging him off.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did bit."  
  
"In Buffy's room?" She pressed harder. He didn't flinch under her cold stare, he just looked at her and nodded.   
  
"Bit, I been meaning to talk to ya. About me and Buffy..about what I did. I just want to say I'm-"  
  
"Spare me." She stared. The look on her face broke Spikes heart. It was filled with no emotion. "I just want to get something out. I know you love Buffy. I know it hurt you really bad by doing what you did to her. But if you touch her again..I swear on my life, your Urn will be above the fireplace."   
  
"Love, I'm so sorry." His eyes stung. He held back the tears that were aching to drop. Dawn went up to Spike and stared him in the eyes again. Her face no longer filled with no emotion, but forgivness.  
  
"Obviously Buffy forgives you....So I do too." Spike then threw himself on Dawn, pulling her into a tight embrace. Dawns ear-to-ear smile slowly faded into a nice '0' shape.   
  
"Ummm Spike? Air becoming an issue." She managed to choke out. The blonde vampire pulled away quickly and aggresivly wiping the tears from his eyes.   
  
"Sorry." He muttered.   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Do me a favor and stop saying sorry." She then grabbed his hand and drug him into the kitchen.   
  
"Alright...cook!" She said, gazing at him.  
  
"Dawn," He sighed. "I still want to talk. About what I did. And about how I feel. I love Buffy. I love her and I love you..."  
  
While Spike was talking, Dawn was muttering something "Ugh do we have to talk?! I mean all you wanna do is talk and...wait...you love me too?" She peered up at him.  
  
"You are not the brightest little girl in all of Sunny-D are you?" He chuckled. "Of course I love you. You're like a daughter to me. I feel for the poor soul who will take you out on a date one day." He laughed and Dawn gave him the 'ol roll of the eyes. Then she bounced up and smiled brightly.   
  
"You're like a daddy to me..OMGOSH!! I HAVE A DADDY!!!" Dawn chirpped excitedly.   
  
"What?! Dawn I don't know if this is such a good ide-" She cut him off.  
  
"Shut up. You're like the only person I trust that will take care of me." Spike opened his mouth to respond, but Dawn quickly dove in again. "I mean I know Buffy would take care of me..But she has the whole world to take care of. And you don't see my real dad jumping in at anytime to help out. Even after mom died!"   
  
Spike thought to himelf. 'Hmm...Papa Spike...Ha! I think I kinda like it!' He laughed outloud and Dawn punched him in the arm.   
  
"Ya know what?" The mini-Buffy asked him. "I've never seen a vampire upclose....." Spike's eyes grew as big as saucers.   
  
"No! no! NO! You're sister would kill me! Stake me right thru the heart! You'd be looking at 'big daddy dust!'"   
  
"Please oh please oh pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! I promise I'll be fast." He shook his head and mouthed 'No' Dawn stared patheticly at him. "Please Daddy??" She asked like a child, knowing she played her cards right.   
  
"Ugh fine, make it fast." 'So much for big bad.' He thought to himself. Spike's face trancformed into the beast. His eyebrow ridge grew, his cheeks sunk and his teeth grew. He looked at Dawn for a reaction, but got none. Instead, she smoothed her fingers across the rough texture of The Beast's skin.   
  
"Why do your eyes get all yellow?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Dunno luv, they just do. It helps at night. I can see better, clearer. So I guess it's like night vision....I suppose...Since we're usually not awake during the day." Spike so expertly answered. Truth was...he didn't have a clue!  
  
"Why does your nose shrink up?" She asked, still feeling his face.   
  
"So it doesn't get in the way when I'm feeding." Spike answered. He saw her face shrink up. "ewwww" she said.   
  
"Alrighty, that's enough." Spike spoke as his face turned back into it's human form.   
  
"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Dawn pouted. Spike promised that later she could look. Dawn was looking forward to later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy awoke with a jump. Her eyes darted towards the pillow next to hers. She sighed to find nothing there. Partially happy that it might have been a dream. Then she wouldn't have to deal with her emotions. 'A dream' She thought. 'Last night was all a dream...' She looked around again, secretly hoping to find Spike hiding, waiting to jump up and surprise her. Nothing. Her eyes stung. She didn't know if she wasn't feeling well, or if she was actually tearing up. Buffy then moved from her bed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After she brushed her teeth she headed down the hall, to go downstairs for breakfast.   
  
"Mornin Dawn. Mmmmmm. Smells yummy. Whatcha makin?" She asked, looking down the stairs. Dawn popped out of the kitchen, chipperly.   
  
"Nope! I didn't make it. Da-umm...er...Spike is makin it." Dawn said. Buffy felt relieved and scared at the same time. Relieved that it wasn't a dream, and that she was finally feeling something besides lonliness and yet scared that she would do something to screw it up. Maybe the Slayer in her would mess it all up, with the disgust for vampires.   
  
"Don't come in the kitchen Luv. Itsa surprise. Sit your lil bum in the dining room, be there in a sec." A familiar English voice called out, from inside the kitchen. Buffy sat and stared across the table at Dawn, who was still smiling brightly.  
  
"You're so weird." Buffy stated.  
  
"You're just a grumpy guss, you non-morning person. By the way, did you lose your hairbrush, because I would be SO happy to lend you mine." Dawn smoothly replied. Buffy just responded with a roll of her eyes. The sisters started talking about school and then the subject somehow *magicly* changed to everyone's favorite vampire...  
  
"So, do ya like Spike?" Dawn aggresivly asked, showing know shame. Buffy coughed, "Excuse me?!" She said. Dawn just stared.   
  
"I dunno...I think he's growing on me. I mean I could have very well gone somewhere else yesterday, but for some reason...I went to Spike...Just when I think I might be wanting more then a friendship...I screw it up. And I don't want to hurt Spike. So....Maybe."   
  
"Hmmm." Dawn looked at her. Not really at Buffy, but into her eyes. She stared deep into Buffy's eyes, appearing to be searching her soul. Trying to figure out what was the truth. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Spike bursting thru the doors with breakfast and flowers. He placed the flowers in the middle of the table and served everyone food.   
  
"For you madame, French toast, pancakes and bacon," He placed Buffy's plate in front of her. Buffy stared at it, drooling. Like she hadn't eaten in months. "and for you princess..." Buffy shot a look at Spike then looked at Dawn...something was going on...."Chocolate Chip pancakes with chocolate syrup, toast, and french fries."   
  
"Dawn..." Buffy started in on Dawn's eating habits, when Spike cut her off.   
"Lookie what I got!! Hot cocoa with the little bitty marshmellos." He served them all their cocoa.   
  
"Dig in!" Dawn yelled.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy strolled to Willow's old room, which they had now borded up the windows and Spike was able to call it his own. She lightly tapped on the door.  
  
"yeah?" The groggy voice of Spike answered. Just waking up from his nap, which he took around three, it was now eight.  
  
"It's me." Buffy said into the door. The door then, immediatly opened. "I wanted to say, thanks for breakfast."  
  
"Well thank you for giving me a place to stay." Spike spilled out. His hair was all ruffled up, and his eyes were squinty from waking up. Buffy just looked at him.  
  
"Didja need something else?" He asked.   
  
Buffy blushed. "Um....er...heh...yeah..would you um....would you like to go out with me tonight?" She asked nervously. Buffy stood there, staring at her feet and pulling at her shirt.  
  
"As in a date?" Spike perked up.  
  
Buffy gave him a smile and looked into his eyes. "Well, yeah, I guess you could call it that. Girl meets guy in work place. Much sexual tension between girl and guy. Sexual tension acted upon. Did not go smoothly. Girl breaks it off. Girl misses guy. Girl asks guy out." Buffy now changed her gaze from his eyes to the wall. Spike chuckled.  
  
"Girl babbles on in front of guy." He said, teasingly.   
  
"Guy looks amazingly handsome, in a dorky british sort of way...making girl babble."  
  
"Guy might take that offensivly....Guy might tickle girl."  
  
"Girl might stake guy....leaving guy remains all over girl's floor."  
  
"Guy might want to kiss girl." Spike said, stairing down at his queen. Buffy's eyes shot up into his.  
  
"Girl might like that." Buffy said. They moved in close, breathing in eachother's scents. Surrounding themselves in eachother. Spike pressed his lips lightly on Buffy's. Buffy opened her mouth slightly, inviting his tounge in. He entered, massagine her tounge with his. Then he lightly pulled away and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which were still partially opened. She gave a slight whimper as he pulled away.  
  
"Yes, girl very much enjoyed that...." Buffy said, in a daze. She decided to go into her room and get ready for their date. "Ready in thirty minutes?" Buffy asked him. Spike nodded. She backed up a few steps, still looking at Spike. As she turned, she ran into the wall, and blushed furiously, then dashed into her room. Spike still stood strong in the doorway, wiping off the cool smirk he played for Buffy, and replaced it with a look of surprise, and happiness. He spun on his heels, and entered his room, shutting the door behind him. Spike jumped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Did that just happen?' he thought to himself. Then there was another knock. But this time on the window. He went to his window and found a minilla folder. He opened it, finding a note.  
  
'My Spikey,  
You make me sick to my stomach. Loving a slayer. I can't help but feel despise for you. The stars hate you, they want to bring hell upon you. I calm them down, but after watching you follow her around like a little puppy dog, I can take it no longer. There is no help for you my Spikey. You could have been so evil. You better cherish your family. You will be punished. I promise you that.   
Love,  
Drusilla'  
  
"God no." Spike muttered to himself, then sunk down to the ground. He rested his head in the palms of his hands for a moment, but then shook the feeling of dread off. Nothing was going to ruin his date with Buffy tonight.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy had just finished putting her red lipstick on when she heard a knock at the door.   
  
"coming!" She called. The blonde slayer rushed to the door. She tossed her hair and sprayed perfume right before she opened the door. Buffy's door squeaked open, revealing a charming vampire. Spike was wearing a blue shirt, that brought out the color in his eyes, and kakis. Buffy wiped her mouth, she thought she was drooling.   
  
"Dawn made me wear it." he said. "You hate it, it's stupid. I look like a bloody pansy." He said, pouting.  
  
"You look really really really great! But you look like a little boy when you pout." Buffy said, tugging on his bottom lip. Spike was too quick for her though, he lightly bit her finger.  
  
"Stupid vampire." She said, biting his shoulder.  
  
"Hey hey hey, no biting. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"  
  
"You started it." Buffy said looking innocent.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
Buffy stomped her foot on the ground. "Oh my gosh you SO did! You were all with the pouty then the 'grrrr' then major biteage."  
  
He laughed, then they started walking down the hall. "Big baby." He muttered.  
  
"Good guy!" She shouted.   
  
"Freak!" He lightly pushed her into the wall.  
  
"Softie!" She tackled him. And they rolled on the floor for a while. SPike then messed up Buffy's hair. SHe let out a grunt and bit his hand.  
  
"HEY!" Dawn shouted from downstairs. "Get your but's down here now. Or do I have to seperate you two?!" She yelled.  
  
Buffy giggled and Spike pushed her off of him. "Now you got us in trouble."   
  
"It was all you!" She shouted, then grabbed his hand. Buffy looked up and kissed Spike on the lips.  
  
They went downstairs to find Dawn folding her arms and tapping her foot on the ground, frowning. "Sorry mom." Buffy and Spike muttered at the same time, then they all busted out laughing.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed, "we're one big disfunctional family."   
  
Spike decided he must have been in heaven. They soon ran out the door and started walking towards the resaurant. 'Definatly heaven' 


End file.
